<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>knocked prone by breadrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394558">knocked prone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadrave/pseuds/breadrave'>breadrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadrave/pseuds/breadrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonshine is knocked prone and has a moment to reflect on what makes the incoming war worth fighting and the responsibility weighing her down. (Spoilers for ep 86!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>knocked prone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spoilers for ep 86, and anything before that! there are lots of moonshine character studies like this out there but i just wanted to throw my hat into the ring lol, and also work on balancing action with introspection as a writing exercise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tarrasque whipped its tail around and hit Moonshine in the stomach. She flew a few feet backwards, hitting the ice-crusted tundra snow with enough force to knock the wind out of her. She could hear Hardwon yelling, but couldn’t focus on anything. The blue sky above her swam uneasily, and Moonshine squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>They were fighting Akarot. He wasn’t the son of Asmodeus, but a lich. One that had woven it’s webs and it’s heart deep into the plane before anyone had enough sense to know what they were looking for. He had tricked Ilsed, cursed Marabell, and stolen Beverly’s father. The sound of Frostwind Dwarves fighting around her made the pain in Moonshine’s midsection throb, how many people would die here today? In this war? She hadn’t asked them to fight, but it was her responsibility, everything was. </p><p>The Crick was hers. She was sworn to it. It’s people, it’s water, it’s stumps, they were her responsibility to protect. Hadn’t that been why she had left and met Hardwon and Beverly in the first place? </p><p>But, she reminded herself, you also left because you couldn’t do what the Crick most needed, you’re not ready to be a MeeMaw. Not even now. Moonshine opened her eyes, and saw arrows flying far over her head. She was tired. The fight was taking its toll. And it seemed that no matter what, no matter how many people she saved or wrongs she set right she would never be able to shake the feeling that her work wasn’t done. Ruling the elves or deep in hell, Moonshine could see her future bright and clear - it didn’t involve being able to live in a warm stump by the side of the Crick and let the weight off of her shoulders. </p><p>“Moonshine?” Beverly’s voice rang bright over the thunderous sounds of fighting, “Do you need healing?”</p><p>As she took a deep breath to shout back, the throbbing intensified and she had to forgo a verbal response to just give a wonky thumbs up in Bev’s general direction. She had to stand and keep fighting, but the wound where the Tarrasque hit her wasn’t letting up. It didn’t matter, she still needed to kill this thing, to prove that everyone’s sacrifices would be worth it. They would kill Akarot one day, and Thiala after him, and every other villain that wanted to steal freedom and demand obedience, because if they didn’t do it, who would?</p><p>Moonshine focused on Hardwon and Beverly as she fought to sit up, struggling against the pain. She could see Hardwon in the distance, jumping up high and striking the Tarrasque with the Kingshammer. The thud seemed to reverberate in the air around the creature, and Moonshine managed a smile. Balnor was already dealing another blow, his sword gleaming in the bright sun and reflecting off the snow beneath, which was slick and red with the blood of friends and foes alike. On another side, Bev’s sword was glowing with holy radiant light and he stabbed deep into the Tarrasque's body. Emboldened by the sight of her party members, Moonshine pushed through the throbbing of her ribs and stood.</p><p>What happened would happen, if that meant that Moonshine sat on the throne of hell, so be it. At least she would sit pretty knowing that Bahumia had Balnor, Beverly, and Hardwon to protect it, even if that meant protecting it from her. Right now, she would do her best to stop this villain, to eventually kill Akarot and Thiala and bring peace back to Bahumia. She needed to be the one that saved her friends, that did the healing, that killed the monster, but it wasn’t because anybody had ever asked this of her. </p><p>Moonshine served the world because she loved it, and maybe she could stand to be a little more selfish, but who could grow up in the Crick and not love the earth and the animals? Who could hear Hardwon snoring at night and not love the humans and the dwarves alike, for creating such a selfless friend? Who could listen to Beverly ramble and goof without loving the Green Knights and his parents, for raising such an optimistic and brave son? Who could look at Balnor, out of his time, away from his home, and not know the honor in sacrifice? Who could see them, all asleep together in one big bed, and not know that some friendship was as solid and unbreakable as mithril? Moonshine served the world because she had known it’s many kindnesses, and she would not see anyone, even Thiala, take them away. </p><p>Only a split second had passed on the battlefield, but Moonshine felt stronger than before. She glanced at her party, her family, and ran forward, her feet quick along the icy ground, lunging to attack the creature that threatened them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to follow me on tumblr @wildsorcerer or twitter @aapplebeez !! thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>